1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure warning system and more particularly pertains to a tire pressure warning system for monitoring the tire pressure on a tandem axle vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire pressure warning systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, tire pressure warning systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of monitoring the tire pressure on a tandem axle vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses tire pressure warning devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,602,885 to Grajeda; 4,355,298 to Jessup; 4,476,455 to Kawakami; 4,574,267 to Jones; and 5,032,822 to Sweet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tire pressure warning system that is uniquely adapted to be utilized on a tandem axle vehicle, especially on recreational vehicles such as travel trailers or any other vehicles with leaf spring suspension systems.
In this respect, the tire pressure warning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of monitoring the tire pressure on a tandem axle vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tire pressure warning systems which can be used for monitoring the tire pressure on a tandem axle vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.